Tu es mon destion
by Milphen
Summary: Bon voilà Sasuke se réveille un matin après avoir été le réceptacle d'Orochiamru et il a perdu une partie de sa mémoire! Mais Naruto est là. YAOI Sasunaru, 1ère fic
1. Chapter 1

Naruto n'est pas à moi mais j'aimerais bien! Alors il serait avec Sasuke.

Bon voila ça se passe après que Orochimaru a enlevé Sasuke, il fait des expériences sur lui mais ça tourne mal et il pert la mémoire! Review pliz, c'est ma première fic, alors soyez gentil!

**Tu es mon destin...**

**Chapitre 1**

Sasuke se leva avec un mal à la tête. Il faisait noir mais il pouvait voir à peu près, il était dans une chambre vide avec pleins d'appareil bizarres qui clignotaient de partout.

"Enfin réveillé" fait une voix qu'il ne connait pas.

Il regarda en direction de la voix, un homme avec des cheveux argenté lui souriait. Il était plutot mignon mais les lunettes, c'est pas son truc...et puis le regard pervers qu'il a ne lui plait pas.

"Où je suis?"demanda-t'il en se frottant la tête.

"On est revenu à Konoha, tu ne te souviens pas? Non bien sur, tu dormais. Tsunade va bientôt venir te voir, elle est occupée la. Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"De l'eau ça ira."

"Tiens"

L'argenté lui tendit un verre d'eau, il le but. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait très soif. Il finit le verre.

"Doucement, il ne faut pas trop boire. Tu es encore fatigué,tu va te rendre malade."

Il lui reprit le verre des mains. Sasuke ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais une chose était sure, il reconnaissait un peu cet endroit. Il était dans l'infirmerie de l'académie des ninjas.

"Pourquoi je suis ici? J'ai été blessé?"

"Plutot, oui."lui répondit l'autre homme. "C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie, avec ta blessure."

"Il est réveillé?"fit alors une voix sexy. Tsunade venait d'apparaitre et ses seins qui défilaient la gravité étonnèrent Sauke. Il regarda la femme blonde avec surprise, il ne savait pas qui elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait la! C'était peut-être une nouvelle infirmière?

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder avec ses yeux-la."fit Tsunade avec un sourire.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Sakura, hayaku!" cria Naruto en courant de toutes ses forces. Sakura suivait loin derrière, elle était essouflée et tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

"Je ne suis pas comme toi Naruto, je n'ai pas le kyubi pour me rendre en forme!Je suis humaine, moi!"

"Désolé si je suis heureux!"

La fille aux cheveux rose sourit à son ami. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'académie parce que Tsunade leur avait dit que Sasuke allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle était contente de le savoir, bien sur mais Naruto avait été tellement ravi qu'il avait couru jusqu'à perdre haleine (même si c'est plutot elle qui perdait haleine, il trichait quoi avec son kyubi dans le corp!)

"Pars devant!Je te rejoins!"cria Sakura. Naruto était déjà parti.

"Il aurait pu m'attendre!"

"Daijobu Sakura?"

C'était Lee qui revenait de mission avec Néji et Tenten. Le garçon aux sourcils épais avait un peu embelli depuis leur jeunesse et il avait décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux qui étaient longs à ce jour. Sakura avait décidé de lui laisser une chance parce que ça lui allait pas trop mal et aussi parce que elle en avait marre d'attendre Sasuke (il est pour Naruto!Même elle elle le comprend!)

"C'est rien, c'est ce baka de Naruto qui m'a fait courir."

"Je l'ai vu, "intervient Tenten. "Vous êtes pressé?Une mission urgente à accomplir?"

"Nan,"fait Sakura en riant. "C'est Sasuke qui s'est réveillé, alors forcément Naruto est exité comme une puce!"

"Sasuke?Je le croyais entre la vie et la mort. Orochimaru a bien failli le tuer."

"Oui mais heureusement Tsunade l'a sauvé."

"C'est un nouveau départ alors?"

"Oui."

Elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé. Orochimaru avait possédé le corps de Sasuke et en avait fait son pantin. Il avait utilisé les pouvoirs des Uchiwa pour essayer de dominer le vilage de Konoha mais heureusement, Naruto et les autres avaient vaillament combattu jusqu'au bout. A la fin, il ne restait qu'Orochimaru et Naruto, le serpent avait voulu lancer une attaque mortelle à Naruto mais à la dernière minute il s'était arrêté et avait laissé Naruto le transpercer. Naruto avait regardé dans les yeux de son ennemi et il avait été étonné de voir ceux de Sasuke! Son ami avait repris ses esprits juste avant le coup fatidique et avait laissé Naruto le toucher. Il s'était débarassé de l'influence d'Orochimaru qui était mort, transpercé par le coup mais son corps avait subi de gros dommages et il avait été ammené en urgence à l'infirmerie. Tsunade avait passé des jours à essayer de le ranimer, avec l'aide de Kabuto qui avait en fait été un espion de Konoha.

"Ca ira tu crois"demanda Néji. Il avait beaucoup grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à son dos qu'il attachait avec un ruban rouge sang. Il portait un kimono noir et rouge qui lui allait à ravir, pas trop effeminé mais assez délicat pour entourer sa taille de biche. (baaave!)

"Ca va aller. Même s'il est un baka Naruto aime beaucoup trop Sasuke pour lui faire du mal."

"Mais il a quand même essayé de le tuer."remarqua Tenten.

"C'est parce qu'il croyait que c'était Orochimaru. Sasuke est différent."

"Si tu le dis."

Sakura sourit. Elle savait bien, elle, à quel point Naruto tenait à Sasuke. Elle avait écouté pendant des heures les pleurs de son ami qui se plaignait de l'absence de Sasuke. Naruto avait beaucoup muri en trois ans, il avait même avoué qu'il était en fait amoureux de Sasuke depuis le début... C'était sa faute, s'il avait reconnu ses sentiments un peu plus tôt, peut-être que Sasuke serait resté! Il s'était donc entrainé avec Jiraya pour le ramener, et dès qu'il l'aurait il lui dirait ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Il l'aimait, c'était aussi simple que cela.

"Comment ça qui je suis? Comment tu peux oublier une beauté telle que moi?" s'écria la blonde aux gros seins. Sasuke la regarda d'un drole d'air.

"Je ne vous connais pas madame."grognat'il. Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Son apparence n'était pas normale, comme si elle avait été retouchée. Et ses seins, c'était pas normal, une telle épaisseur.

"Sasuke!"cria alors une voix lourde qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Un gros poids lui coupa le souffle. Une masse orange se trouvait sur ses genoux.

"Na...ruto?"

"Evidemment Naruto! Baka!"

"Mais...mais...depuis quand tu es si grand?"

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme âneries?"

Sasuke remarqua les mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il avait été tellement surpris par son réveil qu'il n'avait pas fait attention.

"Depuis quand j'ai les cheveux longs moi?"

"Hein?"

Naruto se releva, Sasuke était bizarre!

"Tsunade! Il est bizarre, qu'est ce qu'il a! Il me reconnaît pas!"

"C'est peut-être du à la malédiction"réfléchit le Hokage."Je vais faire des tests sur lui."

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien.Il voulut se lever et sortir d lit mais ses jambes flageollèrent et il tomba, droit dans les bras de Naruto qui heureusement était resté près du lit.

"Sasuke tu vas bien?"paniqua Naruto.

"Oui, je..."

"Tu devrais te recoucher!Je te ramène!"

Et il le déposa de nouveau dans le lit, avec toute la douceur d'un jeune époux envers sa promise le jour de leurs noces. Sasuke se sentit rougir.

"Je peux marcher tout seul!"s'indigna le garçon brun.

"Non tu ne peux pas, c'est pour ça que je te porte. Et ne discute pas. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas!"

Le visage de Sasuke ressemblait maintenant à une tomate. Depuis quand ce usuratonkashi de Naruto était si attentionné? Il l'avait toujours insulté avant, il peut donc changer en si peu de temps?

"Attend un peu, combien de temps il s'est passé?"

"Depuis quand?"demanda la femme blonde.

"La mission au pays des vagues. On devait protéger un certain Tazuna, mais on est tombé sur plus fort que nous. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est cette cage de glace et ce ninja qui lançait des aiguilles. Il allait tuer Naruto, je crois que mon corps a bougé, mais je ne me souviens plus de rien après ça."

Tsunade fit un signe de la tête. Elle voulait l'examiner encore mais Naruto serrait Sasuke contre lui comme s'il voulait le protéger. Sasuke ne comprenait pas mais il se sentait étrangement bien contre la chaleur de son rival. Il était très fatigué, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

"En mourrant, Orochimaru a dû emporter une partie de sa mémoire", dit Tsunade."Il a l'air d'aller bien malgré sa fatigue, mais nous ne pouvons pas le garder plus longtemps avec nous. Nous avons besoin de lits pour les blessés de la guerre."

"Il va venir chez moi."

"Quoi?"

Naruto releva le front et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Sasuke va habiter chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux."

"Qui d'autre? Qui d'autre acceptera d'accueillir le réceptacle d'Orochimaru?"

Tsunade réfléchit.

"D'accord, on a pas trop le choix. Mais pas de bêtise."

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, vieille peau."

"Mouais. Je vais quand même demander à Kakashi et à Iruka de garder un oeil sur toi. Ce ne sera pas dur, ils te considèrent comme leur fils adoptif de toute façon." (et oui, ils sont ensemble!)

"Comme tu veux."

Il s'en fichait. Sasuke allait habiter avec lui. Il pourrait enfin lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui!

TBC...

Voilà s'il vous plait dite-moi ce que vous en pensez (grands yeux étoilés).


	2. Chapter 2

Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaah! Enfin la suite! Je suisz tellement contente!

Sasuke: Baka!

Moi: On t'a pas demandé ton avis, mon sasuchou! Et puis Naruto il est conten lui.

Naruto: Ouaip!

Sasu: Eh! lacheur!

Moi:Allez, Naruto, attaque éclair!

Naruto portait Sasuke. Il était léger comme une briseC'était si étrange de le porter contre lui. Ses doux cheveus exaltait une odeur douce comme le parfum des fleurs un jour de printemps(Sortez les gens, y fait beau! )

_blabla_ pensées

Iruka préparait des ramens, c'est le plat prégéré de Naruto. (tout le monde sait sa) Soudain, alors qu »'il coupait le chou, des mains forte l'atrappères.

« Kakashi, voyons, tu vois bien que je suis entrain de préparé les ramens, laisse-moi préparé les ramens en paix, sale pervers! »

« Maieuh! Irukaeuh! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à ton petit tablier (vous avez vu ça rime!)

Et Kakashi (car c'est lui) l'embrasse gouliment.

« Je suis rentrée! » cria Naruto en portant son futur petit ami (ils sont pas trop chous, un peu comme des nouveaux mariés! )

« iruka j'ai faim! »

« Pose moi parterre, dobe »

« Oh comme vous êtes mignons! »dit Kakakshi d'un air pervers.

Sasuke rougie et se tortilla pour s'exturper des bras du petit renard/ L'épouventail rit de plus belle en regardant les deux hommes.

« C'est prêt! » dit Iruka, montrant ses talents de cuisinier et la table couverte de ramens chauds.

Ils mangèrent de délicieux ramens. Puis ils allèrent se coucher après le repas délicieux. Naruto s'arrêtai un long moment avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à son ami. Comme c'était bon de le revoir.

Iruka avait prêté une chemise de nuit à Sasuke en attendent qu'ils puisse retrouver ses vêtements encore en cartons dans la maison des Uchiwwa. C'est une chemise de nuit rose pale en soie (c'est un cadeau de Kakaashi ;p) qUI LUI allait à ravire. Ses longs cheveux aile de corbeau lui tombaient en vagues soieuses sur les épaules à moitié dénnudée par la chemise trop grande. Naruto soupira. Puis soupira encore.

« Mnnn » fit Sasuke dans son sommeil, se retournant contre le mur.

Naruto ressoupira. Comme il est beau! Il ferma la porte et marcha vers sa chambre, le pantaloin plus étroit.

Les oisseaux chantait le matin hors de la fenêtre de Sasuke qui les écoutait en rêvant. Il repensai à la gentillesse de Naruto. Comment peut-il être aussi gentil avec moi. J'ai trahit mon village, mais lui, il est toujours aussi gentil.Et puis il a tellement changé, il est grant maintenant. Uil est tellement grand et beau. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je pense à lui, c'est mon rival, je devrai le détester, mais je ne pense qu'à lui... Pourquoi esse que mon corps réagit comme sa? Je me demande.

Les oiseaux chantit encore. Nzaruto entra dans la chambre.

« Bonjour, Sasuke! »

« Oh bonjour Naruto! »

« S'est une belle journée. Comment vas-tu? »

Sasukerougit

« Je... je vais bien. »

Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. A chaque fois qu'il posé les yeux sur lui il se sentai tout bizarre. Comme si son coeur allait s'evoler dans le ciel étoilé.

« Aujourd'hui on va aller s'entrainer ensembles! »

Son sourireplus chaud que le soleil lui éblouie les yeux. Il détourna les yeux. Naruto est si peur. Comment pouvait-il penser à lui de cette manière?

Ils petit-déjeunèrent dans une ambiance familiale. Iruka les couvait comme une maman poule pleine d'attention et d'amour. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi regardait, sourire aux lèvres son bien-aimé qui s'occupait de ses enfants d'adoptions. Quelle jolie famille il formaient!

Naruto demanda encore à manger :

"Motto!"

"Voyons Naruto, il ne faut pas te goinfrer où tu ne pourras plus rentrer dans tes vêtements."

"Maieuh, Iruka-sensei, le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. C'est vous qui me l'avez dit et répêté!"

Kakashi pouffa dans son masque, comme Iruka était mignon avec son tablier avec des dauphins. Ça le lui allait si bien. Il atrapa son dauphin avec ses dauphins (vous avez compris, hihihi!) alors qu'il passait à côté de lui et lui colla un baiser remplis de fougue et de passion.

"Kakashi, pas devant les enfants!"

Naruto sourit avant de répondre.

"Mais Iruka, nous ne sommes plus des enfants!"

Sasuke se contenta de rougir, pour lui il avait encore douze ans et le comportement de ses professeur le gêtnait atrocieusement. Il ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Ses beaux yeux d'onyx finirent par se poser de leur propre volonté sur les grandes mains viriles de Naruto.

Depuis quand était-il devenu un homme ? Comment son rival avait osé lui faire ça !

"Bon, Sasuke on va s'entraîner !"

Un grain de riz était encore collé au coin de la bouche de Sasuke.

"Ne bouge pas, Sasueke."

Il leva la main sur lui.

_Oh Dioeux, il va me frapper !_

Il se tenu près à riposter.

Mais il fut complètement abassourdi quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent avec tendresse sur le coin de sa bouche fine aux lèvres pâles et roses comme des pétales de cerisiers en fleurs.

Il rougit comme la couleur des tomates qu'il aimait tellement.

"Tu avais un grain au coin de la bouche!" dit Naruto en quittant ses lèvres.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Rien du tout.

(Dans le jardin)

Ils s'entraînaient avec passion et ardeur, se battant de toutes leurs forces l'un contre l'autre, mais Sasuke n'était pas à la hauteur, il avait beau se battre de toutes ses forces Naruto est trop fort.

_Mais quand est-ce qu'il est devenu aussi fort. Depuis quand mon rival me dépasse-t-il ?_

"Eh bien, Sasuke, tu étais plus fort quand Orochimaru était dans ton corps!" (s'est dégoutent mais il étaiient e nsembles!heureseument que naruto l'a sauvé!)

Sasuke fut choqué, depuis quand osait-il se moquer de lui. Il lâcha son kunai de rage et fonça à mains nues contre son rival de toujours en poussant un cri de rage!

"Naruuuuuuuuuutooooooooooooooo!"

Mais en un rien de temps, le renard l'attrappa et le plaqua aux sol. (Graou va s'y Naruto! . )

"Ahah! Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein, Sasuke"

Les bras de Sasuke étaient coincés dans les mains de Naruto, ses jambes fines et délicates coincés sous les cuisses musclées de son rival qui le maintenait au sol de tout son poid. Sasuke essaya de se débattre et bougea ses hanches dans tous les sens, mais Naruto le tient fermement sous liu.

Quand il remua ses hanches, le pantalon en cuir de Sasuke frotta contre une partie de l'anatomie de Naruto que je ne nommerai pas (je suis perverse! o ). Le désir s'éveilla en Naruto comme un feu ardant dans la forêt en été. Il a une éréction.

_Oh non, il faut que je me retienne, mais c'est tellement dur!_

La peau de Sasuke était chaude et douce sous ses mains chaudes et humides. La sueur faisait briller la peau de Sasuke comme un milion d'étoiles.Il était si beau. Naruto senti monter le désire en lui.

"Dobe, je sens ton kunai contre moi!"

Rouge de honte, Naruto se dépécha très vite de se relever tellement vite qu'il glissa sur le sol. Il retomba encore et essaya de se rattrapper, ses mains s'agripèrent à la première chose qu'il trouva.

"Ah!"

Un gémissement qui ressemblait à un miaulement de chaton sortit de la bouche de Sasuke quand Naruto le toucha à cet endroit là.

_Oh mondieu, mais qu'est-ce quil se passe? Pourquoi es-ce que je me sens tout bizarre soudainement?_

"Sasuke, c'est un kunai, ou tu es heureux de me voir?"

Et le renard lui fit un sourire coquin.

Et voilà fin du chapître, je suis méchante, hein ?

Maintenant je vais remercier mes merveilleux reviewerrs. Je vous aime tous très bcp, big bizous à tous!

Didilove: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Je vais faire de mon mieux. ;p

Itachi666: Il te plait mon fic, alors. Je suis super contente que tu sois venue me laisser une review. Alors je sais pas encore si je mettré Neji et Shika ensemble mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop choupiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Kyaaaaaaaaaa! T'as vu, Iruka et Kakasdhi sont ensembles, je suis d'acord ils sont vrément mimis. Biz à toi!

Aure: T'es vraiment trop gentille, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, vraiment vraiment vraiment. J'avais très peur de mettre en ligne mon premier fic et en plus du yaoi, mais je suis contente d'avoir trouvé le courage de le faire parce que ça plait aux gens. Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas là seul à imaginer que Naruto et Sasuke sont faits l'un pour l'autre et doivent absolument finir ensemble parce qu'ils sont trop kawai! Ben voilà t'a la suite qui est plus centrée sur SasuNaru, mais je promet de faire revenir le bô Neji pour que tu baves encore! Chu!

Nami: J'espère que le chapitre deux te plait autant que le premier.

Ayura-Chan: Eh oui, Sasuke est toujours dans l'amnésie et il ne comprend pas ce qui le lie à Naruto. On verra bien ce que ça donnera. Tihihi!

Lasurvolte: Bon, Naruto n'a pas encor fé ça déclaration, mais peut-être qu'au prochain chap... Chuss!

Youkooloo: Contente que sa t'es tant plus.

Voilà c'est tout et au prochain chapitre, que va-t-il arriver à Naruto et Sasuke?


End file.
